Is this really the time for that?
by nanohastarlightbrake
Summary: Mary x ririka Futa mary Omega verse Full shameless smut Small side smut from a main series I have planned Futa means penis please dont read If you dont like chick with a dick


mega / alpha/ beta verse side fic FUTA!

Pairing : mary x ririka

This is a side smut from a story I have in mind for kaguguri that is the omega verse with female alphas and betas having penises and omegas not

Am not a writer so sorry if bad I just want more content for this pairing and fandom

This is a FUTA fic if you dont like dont read

Weird fetishes ahead / maryxririka fic

She slipped her self inside her tight entrance, soft moans leaving Ririka's mouth

Mary grasped at Ririka's hips

"Ririka your so cute" she stuttered as she pumped , "ahn you feel so good " Mary couldn't get enough of the omega she thrusted harder and pushed in her full length " ...oh god ..please slow mmmn down!" Rirkia managed to squeak out her hands moving to cover her face she could feel Mary's knot growing in side and pushing at her entrance

, Mary wasn't having any of it she wanted to see cute Ririkas face and grabbed her hands on a rather deep thrust earning a high cry from Ririka,

Mary pinned her wrists against the bed above her head as she started shoving her full length into her with her full weight behind the thrusts "ahn no too de..deep" Ririka was embarrassed she felt like her face was on fire with mary staring down above her ,

She turned her head to the side and pulled the sheets against her face "mmhhhm" she panted into the sheets Mary only upped her thrusts grabbing her hips and pulling her into herself " Ririka! Am close I want to see your f..face" she grunted trying to pull the sheets away

"Wait!" Rirka put her hands out against Mary's own " please one second " Mary confused stopped her thrusting concerned about Ririka but also a look of annoyed on her face " what is it? Are you okay did I hurt you ?"

Ririka blushed more than ever "I have a idea I'd like to try out ..." she avoided Mary's eyes as she turned to the side table

Grabbing her mask ,Mary looked on in confusion "uh what do you need that for ?"

Ririka didnt say anything but places the mask on herself and took a deep breath

"Mary please fuck me hard while I wear this " the robotic dead tone voice come out

Ririka sat there staring at Mary, Mary's eyes widened taken aback but she knew she needed to stay on top of this

"Uh that's really freaky ... no your into some really freaky stuff Ririka" she pushed rirka back down onto her back " you had me all concerned about you and you wanted to put on that mask?"

"Uh-"

Mary's hands started running up and down Ririka's stomach "shh she said placing a finger to the masks mouth "

"But am into some freaky stuff to" she said with a grin and with that she yanked her shirt of the bed that had been discarded long ago and made a make shift tie around Ririka's wrists keeping them in place above her head

" you okay with this ?"

"Y..Yes" was all the robotic voice said and with that Mary pulled her hips back down towards her dick and without hesitation shoved it's full length back in resuming the fast and hard pace previously

"Fuck fuck ahnn" she panted " your so g..good Mary fuck me hard m..make me cum" she finished in the robotic voice , her hands clenching and unclenching ,

Mary would be lying if she said this wasn't turning her on, that voice was just such a turn on she fell forward pulling Ririka's legs around her and she licked her ear " vice president you feel so good ahn I can feel you tightening around me and milking me for what I have " the gasps and groans from Ririka where what was putting Mary over the edge she was so close , she upped the pace and went as deep as possible on each hard thrust " vice am going to come-" Ririka wrapped her legs around Mary locking her in place and raised her hips to meet her final thrusts

"Mary Mary! Ahhn" the knot popped in and that was it she through her head back and gasped "F..Fuck!" it was her first time being knotted and the feeling was overwhelming spasms over took her body as warm cum coated her insides , Mary made a last few jagged movements before collapsing against Ririka , heavy breaths and she lifted herself up slightly of her partner

.. " after this thing... " she pulled the mask of Ririka and discarded it to the table again "I have a weird request too.." she as she pulled her member out and untied Ririka's wrists then laid next to Ririka ; Ririka who was still panting taking deep breaths opened her eyes and tilted her head confused " a.. am sure it'll be okay, what is it you want?...as long as Its not hurting me to much ..." she said looking away

Mary's hand shot down to Ririka "what is it with you and thinking I want to hit you?! It was a one time thing that I blurted forget about it jeeze" she said shaking her head "absolutely no pain involved " ..." but it is something strange ..." Ririka's hand was on Mary's arm and rubbing in a slow motion giving Mary new found courage , she lifted her head up and looked Ririka dead in the eyes " uhm how do you feel about ..dressing as your sister ?"

Eyes widening Ririka looked on in shock

"What the fuck Mary" she whispered under her breath

Mary looked on face showing clear discomfort " come on! You put your dam mask on ! And halfway through sex ! What the fuck is wrong with you! " she said embarrassed , she quickly turned away from Ririka and pulled the blankets with her

Ririka now was faced with Mary's back to her and started to feel guilty, she had her request fulfilled the most she should do is Fulfill Mary's request, but really dressing as her sister the president while in the bedroom it just gave her shivers and not in the good way.

She sighed wrapping her arms around Mary, scenting her instantly made her relax "mar-"

"Forget about it" Mary mumbled

"It was unfair of me to ask that of you a- "

"No! ...uhm I mean please don't say sorry , I over reacted and I will do as you like , though I can't say if I will be fully into it..." she squeezed around Mary's waist

Mary was shocked, her face reddening at the thought of it

" t..that's fine ! I mean if at any point you feel uncomfortable you could let me know"

"Uhn.." ririka agreed

Thanks for reading for those interested in the main story

Yumeko is a beta who gets hella jealous over mary with ririka she wants mary for herself

Mary also enjoys yumekos company but as a alpha likes to be top and yumeko as a beta also likes to sometimes try to be dominant over mary which mary does not like and often spends her time with ririka

Sayaka is a omega and kirari a alpha

Mary stays away from kirari as one time kirari tried to dominate her and it worked she could not over power the president making her have a sore spot when anything to do with the president's comes up

Other characters to be assigned


End file.
